Strawberry Sensation
by SlvrSoleAlchmst1
Summary: [SHOUNEN AI: Dearka x Yzak] I won't lie, this is a mass amount of dirty stuff that seems to get increasingly worse as it goes. It's a struggle for dominance between our two ZAFT pilots. What can I say? Yzak just CANNOT resist that cheeky blonde. Bwaha.
1. Round I

Yzak Joule sat stiffly with his legs crossed at the knees, drumming his fingers on the arm of the sofa in irritation. With an irate puff of air, he blew out a tense breath and allowed his brilliant blue eyes to wander to the wall clock on the far side of the room. Seven forty-two. Dearka was late.

"Dammit," the silver-haired Coordinator hissed under his breath.

There was hardly ever a time when his blonde roommate _wasn't_ late, but that was beside the point. How dare Dearka Elsman keep him waiting? That son of a bitch almost _always_ left him sitting around, as if he found it natural for Yzak to waste half his evening twiddling his thumbs.

Current matters hadn't helped, either. Damn the stupid Commander and that despicable Athrun Zala, anyway. Next time a meeting strayed that far out of control, he'd be sure to tell Zala to suck his cock. Just because the azure-haired boy was better at everything didn't give him the right to order Yzak around like a bright-eyed puppy dog.

"So help me," Yzak muttered darkly to the empty room, "If I ever get my hands around his skinny little neck, I'll throttle him until he chokes and _begs_ for mercy."

The door to their dorm room flew open with an obnoxious bang. Yzak squinted in annoyance as the noise startled him back to reality. His head snapped around, and he glared daggers at the tanned boy who sauntered in.

"Dearka!" he snarled, "Where the hell have you been?" It was then that he noticed the towel draped casually about the other boy's neck, and the way his white shirt stuck damply to his muscled chest. He looked away quickly, blinking to clear his head.

The blonde caught the nearly undetectable change in expression and grinned mischievously. "I was in the weight room," he responded, running a hand through his slick, wavy locks. "What, couldn't stand being away from me for so long?"

"Very funny," Yzak Joule snorted. "Don't push your luck, Elsman." Everything in his tone suggested danger; the threat had been made perfectly clear.

Yzak was in a foul mood. Dearka tried to keep his face straight as he carelessly tossed his towel aside and made his way to the back of the couch. There was absolutely nothing he enjoyed more than tormenting the silver-haired Duel pilot. He positioned himself directly behind the pale youth, just out of sight.

Yzak's features shifted to a suspicious frown, but he refrained from turning around.

The tan boy stood, hands on his hips, and smirked down at his roommate. "Rough day?" he inquired coyly.

Yzak growled in reply. "Shut the hell up. You weren't even there. How the hell you got out of that meeting beats me, but when I find out, Elsman, you're dead."

"Is that so?" The playful blonde leaned down and spoke low into his quarry's ear, his breath warm on the pale skin of his slender neck.

Yzak twitched, not expecting the sudden proximity. He could smell the other boy's sweat, sweet and tempting, as the blonde began to nibble playfully at his earlobe. He jerked his head away, managing to ignore the suggestiveness of the gesture as he pasted on a scowl.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded, whirling around halfway to face his roommate.

Dearka was grinning like a child who'd just stolen the last cookie. "I guess you did have a rough day," he observed, though his grin didn't fade. "Athrun?" he guessed aloud.

The name was all Yzak needed to hear before he was riled up again. "Damn the bastard to hell," he spat vehemently, clenching his fists in a rage. "Commander Le Creuset doesn't even see he's being fooled, and Zala acts like he's the man's god damned _sex_ slave."

At this, Dearka Elsman threw his head back and burst out laughing. Yzak's brow darkened, but the blonde pilot of the Buster barely took notice. He held his sides as tears of mirth streamed down his face.

Yzak looked on in disgust. At this rate, it would take the idiot five whole minutes to catch his breath again.

"I was being serious," the silver-haired youth muttered, his voice nearly drowned out by his friend's raucous laughter. "Get a hold of yourself."

"Come on," Dearka choked out between fits of loud guffaws, "You know you would do him if you had the chance."

Yzak's jaw almost dropped, but he caught himself at the last second, and his face contorted into a terrifying, twisted glare of fury. "Zala? _Zala!_ Elsman, I'll fucking kill you." He tried to hide the rare flush that crept up to his cheeks.

Then the wild shouts he'd been about to set loose caught in his throat. Dearka slid his hands down his arms and leaned over the back of the sofa, burying his face in Yzak's silken hair as he did so. The blue-eyed gundam pilot froze, not daring to draw breath as the boy above him let out a long sigh.

"What are you doing?" Yzak whispered, his throat tightening as his partner slid his hands back up to his shoulders and began to work out the kinks with experienced fingers.

"You need to relax, Yzak," came the simple response.

"I don't need _you_ to help me do it!" the irate boy snapped, though suddenly he felt as if a delicious warmth had taken control of him and lifted his spirits. He was determined, however, not to admit to Dearka that his sensual massage was working.

All at once, the blonde stopped, taking a step back and removing his shirt. Yzak held his breath and averted his eyes for his own sake. He didn't know how much more of his persistent roommate he could handle. After all, it wasn't the first time he'd fallen prey to the other boy's graceful body movements and low, pleasing voice. He knew all too well the effects that Dearka Elsman had on him, and he was determined not to give the cheeky boy what he wanted this time.

"I'm taking a shower," Dearka announced, pivoting on his heel and setting off for the bathroom. "Then we can disembark and go to the arcade, like we planned."

"At this rate," Yzak huffed, crossing his arms over his chest in frustration, "The Vesalius will have launched again by the time you're finished. You know, we're lucky we even _got_ to stop here and re-supply."

"You mean, we're lucky that Zala convinced the Commander to give us some time off-duty when we landed." The blonde winked, knowing full well the affect that the comment would have on the ill-tempered soldier.

"Screw you."

"Any time." With that, the bathroom door clicked shut and Yzak was left alone on the sofa for the second time that night.

That fucking bastard. How dare he? Yzak shuddered with hidden delight, recalling the light touch of Dearka's fingers as he'd leaned down to whisper in his ear. God damn it, the blonde _knew_ that he could hardly stand it. As if suddenly remembering something, Yzak sprung up from the sofa and raked his fingers through his hair, biting back a hoarse growl. He paced once around the coffee table. The steady hiss of running water reached his ears over his own harsh breathing, but he cinched his eyes shut and concentrated on matters at hand.

His uniform. He opened his lids and glanced down at the red ZAFT uniform that hugged his slim figure. That's right, he could change out of his uniform and into civilian clothes before they went out. But…

"Shit." His pants were currently hanging from the knob of the bathroom closet. He'd asked Dearka to put them there earlier that morning, after the blonde had complained that they were on the floor and in his way.

Yzak sighed. There was no use in denying what was fact. He'd have to get his clothes. In and out quickly, one little trip – then he could ease his flaring temper while he waited for Dearka to get ready.

He stormed over to the bathroom door and pounded his fist on its glossy surface, listening for a reply. When none came, he shoved it open and hollered a greeting.

"Dearka, whether you like it or not, I'm coming in to get my pants."

"Yzak, is that you?" The blonde's voice was muffled from behind the frosted shower curtain.

"Who else, you idiot?" He seized his clothes and spun around to leave.

"Hey, wait a second, Yzak!"

The pale Coordinator halted, rolling his eyes. "What is it?"

"Can you get me the shampoo? I think I left it on the counter."

Yzak mumbled something dark and unintelligible, then reluctantly shuffled over to the marble countertop and scanned its surface. "Elsman, god fucking damn you, there's no shampoo over here."

"What?" the tanned youth called loudly over the patter of the steaming water. "I can't hear you. Hurry up, will ya?"

"Augh," Yzak fumed. "For crying out loud!" He stomped irately toward the shower until he was sure he was within solid hearing range.

Then he caught sight of Dearka's sleek body, outlined behind the see-through curtain. Though the image was blurry, Yzak didn't need a clear picture to notice the boy's streamlined figure, tight stomach, or muscled arms. There was a sharp pause.

"Yzak?" came the tentative inquiry.

"I said…" He didn't have a chance to finish. Before the words were out of his mouth, the curtain had flown open. Yzak found himself hauled bodily inside the shower alongside his roommate, his arms pinned over his head as his partner took hold of his wrists and held him to the tiled wall. His head cracked against the slick surface as he stumbled, and he swore. Then he looked down at his uniform, which was slowly picking up water as the droplets seeped into the heavy material.

He examined it with distaste. "Elsman, you fucking bas—"

Then Dearka caught his lips in a fiery kiss, effectively ceasing the indignant rant that had been about to come. Yzak struggled half-heartedly, his senses tingling. Dearka's body was pressed forcefully against his own, his weight pinning him in place as his tongue snaked out to roam the inside of his mouth. Yzak let out a soft moan of pleasure, as all his resolve seemed to crumble at the motion. Dearka's lips were warm and powerful, his kiss controlling and dangerously tempting at the same time. The tanned boy's tongue caressed each and every corner in a soul-searing intimation that hinted at things to come, sliding in and out in a deliciously teasing manner that sent raw shivers up Yzak's spine. After that, Dearka proceeded to run his tongue over his lower lip, then bit down just hard enough to draw a surprised gasp from his silver-haired adversary before breaking contact for some much-needed air.

Yzak was stunned. Dearka had never done _that_ before. The gesture was enticing, and he felt himself aching for more as the blonde pulled languorously away, prolonging their touch for as long as possible. Yzak gasped in both shock and longing as the blonde straightened and grinned at him insolently.

"So?"

"Elsman," Yzak managed to grit through his teeth, "Why is it you smell _exactly_ like that strawberry shampoo you always use?" His eyebrow twitched of its own accord.

"Oh, right." Dearka winked, ignoring the stray beads of water that shook loose from his sopping hair and cascaded over his face. "Guess I didn't need you to get me the shampoo after all."

"Bastard. Look at my uniform!" He glared at the giddy boy in front of him, who seemed amused rather than sympathetic. "Elsman, I'm dead serious. I'll fucking kill you. It's so soaking wet I can hardly move."

"Well then," Dearka placed the palms of his hands on either side of Yzak's head, taking a step closer and effectively boxing him in. "Why don't you take it off?" There was a roguish glint in his amethyst eyes.

"You started this mess," Yzak pointed out with a disdainful snort, "So _you _finish it."

Dearka's eyes widened as he caught the subtle hint in the furious boy's tone. Yzak almost smirked, his momentary victory apparent. If this was what Dearka wanted – fine. Yzak would let him have his way. For now.

"You'd better make this worth it, Elsman," he exclaimed as Dearka drew nearer, the scent of strawberries wafting through the small space between them.

"You'd better not lose your control until I'm completely done with you."

The scalding water pounded down on both of them as Dearka slid a strong arm around Yzak's waist, drawing him closer still, until the blue-eyed youth could almost feel the blonde's firm abdominal muscles through the fibers of his drenched uniform. His eyes flickered shut as Dearka planted a hot, wet kiss on the side of his neck, sucking lightly on the tender skin before ceasing to trail a multitude of heavy kisses all the way down to his collarbone. The blonde hastily undid the clasp at his neck, extending his tongue to lap eagerly at the hollow of his partner's throat.

Yzak shuddered in ecstasy, his grip on the other boy's shoulders tightening as his breathing became heavy. Dearka's free hand skated underneath his uniform and up his side, then ran across his chest and down to his stomach. The next thing he knew, his outfit let out a wet splat as it fell to the slick tile floor. Next was the lower section of the red ZAFT uniform. Dearka clamped his mouth over Yzak's own, sealing away any protests with another deep kiss that rocked him to his core. Yzak Joule, however, was far beyond the point of protesting. All he could do was submit, his knees like jelly, as the rest of his formal regalia came away beneath experienced fingers.

He let the other boy's kiss work him into a state of intense yearning, a heavy lust laden with passion and a strong urge for more. Yzak would have done just about anything to keep the tanned youth pressed against him, to continue to feel his touch at the nape of his neck as his firm tongue massaged the cavern of his mouth. However, it was clear the blonde had other plans.

He pulled out of the kiss, drawing a disappointed groan from his silver-haired toy. Yzak opened his eyes, taking in the full sight of his fellow Coordinator. Steam swirled around him in thick wispy tendrils, framing each curve and contour of his body in a way that also seemed to accent every bead of water that slid down his smooth flesh.

"Look at you," Dearka shook his head ruefully. "I've barely gotten started and you can hardly stand it."

"If you know exactly what I want," Yzak panted, "Then why bother torturing me this way? Dammit, you selfish bastard, just take me right now!" His tone bordered on a weak plea, but he caught himself in time to add a characteristic glare of annoyance.

"Now that wouldn't be any fun, would it, Yzak?" He gripped Yzak's waist roughly and ran a hand through his silvery hair, nuzzling the nape of his neck as he spoke in a low, seductive murmur.

Yzak tilted his head back submissively while Dearka moved his lips to his chest. "Son of a bitch, Elsman – this is too much."

He received no reply. Dearka was on his knees, carving a path of rough kisses down the blue-eyed boy's chest and to his lower abdomen, where he followed the trail of a water droplet to his groin area with his tongue. Oh god – that tongue. Yzak burned with a desire that threatened to overpower him at any moment, while Dearka let his hands rove teasingly up and down his thighs and over his stomach, his fingertips sending tingling sensations jolting like lightning through each of Yzak's nerves.

Then Dearka stopped, turning off the water with a squeak of the faucet. Yzak's icy blue eyes snapped open, and he shot a questioning look at his partner as the blonde shifted the shower curtain aside and stepped out, reaching for a towel to dry himself off with.

Yzak cursed. "Dearka, what the f—"

"Get out," Dearka ordered, his breathing ragged and uneven. "Dry off. Meet me in the living room." He leaned over and whispered softly in Yzak's ear, his breath hot on the pale boy's skin. "Let's make this a bit _more_ fun, shall we?" The door clicked shut behind him as he exited, leaving the opposite gundam pilot gazing at empty space for a full thirty seconds before he had the sense to move.

Yzak didn't think he'd ever done anything faster in his life.

He ran a towel quickly over himself and pulled on his jeans just in case, which luckily had fallen outside the shower when Dearka had hauled him inside. Not bothering with a shirt, he threw the door open with a crash and stopped short halfway to the sofa.

"What the fucking hell are you doing!"

_A/N: Oh my. What IS he doing? Bwahaha, probably some naughty, naughty things. More to come soon._


	2. Round II

Dearka's lips curled up at the corners in a sneaky grin, but he dutifully ignored the explosion of the silver-haired boy and continued on with his task. Yzak stood with his hands curled into fists, sputtering incoherently. Finally, when Dearka had finished, he faced his flushed and impatient partner with his arms folded in accomplishment.

"All set."

"Just what are you doing? Have you gone absolutely stark raving _mad_?" The pale Coordinator was nearly foaming at the mouth. "If you think I'm going to cooperate with you while you…just…um…" He trailed off as Dearka spread himself elegantly atop the sofa.

Yzak, despite all his effort, blushed a brilliant red that almost matched the deep hue of the scattered rose petals that Dearka had sprinkled along the sofa and rug. The blonde now sat, gazing at him expectantly, while Yzak struggled to hide his irrational hunger. The tanned blonde had decorated their dorm like the hotel room of a pair of newlyweds. Yzak stifled a sigh. At least now the idiot had his pants back on as well. The situation was disgustingly adorable, and yet somehow, he found it all quite appealing. Perhaps it was because Dearka was the one perched so suggestively among the floral decoration.

"Geez, that shut you up real good." Dearka lifted an eyebrow, fixing his amethyst eyes on his partner from across the room. "I'm just being an ass. I know you hate this kind of thing. Relax."

Yzak stared at him with a blank expression.

"Well all right then." The blonde leaned back luxuriously and laced his fingers behind his head. "Guess I'll just take a nap, seeing as I made you lose your appetite and you copped out so soon…"

"Don't even think about it!"

Dearka hid a tiny smirk of satisfaction as Yzak exploded.

"You aren't getting out of this, Elsman! No one's _copping out_ of anything," the blue-eyed youth fumed as he shot his partner a filthy sneer.

"Sure you aren't too worn out already?" It was just the push Yzak needed.

"_Worn out_? I'll show you worn out, you bastard." He stormed his way over to the sofa and straddled his tanned opponent, seizing his wavy locks in one hand and drawing him into a hard kiss. Then he stopped, because Dearka was laughing.

"And what, may I ask, is so damn funny?"

The sleek pilot of the Buster chuckled, looping his fingers into the belt loops of Yzak's jeans and pulling him closer. "You're irresistible when you're angry, do you know that?" He set himself to sifting his fingers through the pale boy's long silken locks, his light touch making Yzak's senses awaken once again.

"I'll make you mine, Elsman, just you wait," Yzak breathed, their eyes locked as he felt himself begin to get lost once more in the blonde's luxurious touch.

"We'll see who claims whom later on," Dearka answered, gently taking the other boy's hand and brushing his lips over the sensitive pulse point on his wrist.

"Shit," Yzak muttered as he felt himself melt at the sensation.

There was no more time for talking after that. Yzak was plunged headfirst into a realm that he knew he could never come back from. He'd had a taste of a forbidden fruit, felt the beginnings of an experience that he knew was almost too delicious to be true. He could never turn back again. He was completely and utterly addicted to Dearka Elsman, his touch, his scent, and his voice. He craved the tanned youth more than he'd ever craved anything. Not even the numerous red petals that lay silently around them could distract him from the thing he wanted most. And oh, he wanted it — badly.

He could hardly breathe. Dearka's lust for him was unrelenting, as was his for Dearka. The blonde indulged him with a long, luscious kiss before shifting them both to a sitting position, Yzak's back propped up against the cushions. He spread his legs, and Dearka knelt between them, still lavishing the silver-haired youth with an array of heavy, moist kisses on his neck and collarbone. The blonde moved hastily, his insatiable thirst apparent, as if he'd burst with too much desire if he waited a moment longer. Yzak let his arms wrap possessively around his partner's neck while Dearka's hands glided up his back and finally came to rest at his shoulders.

Momentarily, the blonde's grip loosened and his hands dropped to the buttons on Yzak's pants. The pilot of the Duel readily accepted the advance, recognizing his partner's need to take things a step further. He moaned softly into Dearka's mouth, his tongue mingling with that of the tanned youth's as the blonde allowed his fingers to slip beneath the waistline of his jeans. Then Yzak's control wavered dangerously. It was all he could do to keep from crying out his desire, and they'd barely gotten started.

Dearka read him like an open book, feeling the other boy's overpowering lust come through in the way his grip on his shoulders seemed to tighten involuntarily. In an instant he'd released Yzak's lips from his powerful lock and moved quickly down to his navel, planting a myriad of kisses along his waistline before directly seizing the other boy with his mouth.

"Dearka," the silver-haired youth moaned, his eyes glazing over with a pure, aching lust.

Yzak was stunned, but he was too far gone to protest. Dearka's enticing movement was enough to make him cry out in passion. He held his ground, however, instead spreading his legs wider to allow his enthusiastic partner more access. He leaned his head back on the sofa, unknowingly knocking aside a group of scarlet rose petals. They fluttered down onto his lap while Dearka kept up his enticing routine, the inside of his mouth warm and sticky and dangerously appealing. Yzak's hands roamed to his partner's wavy blonde locks, and he entangled his fingers in the boy's smooth hair, guiding his languid in-and-out motion to satisfy his compelling yearnings. Deeper and deeper Dearka delved, until he drew a shudder of delight and a low, soft moan from the pale youth above him, quivering in excitement himself as he heard Yzak's breathing become ragged and uneven.

The silver-haired gundam pilot didn't know how much more he could take before he hit his breaking point. Just as he felt he would erupt from his desires, Dearka pulled away, pausing to gaze at him through hooded, lust-ridden eyes while licking a thick, sticky substance suggestively from one corner of his mouth. Yzak's heart pounded in his chest.

"I totally owned you," the blonde grinned impudently.

Yzak was past the point of making his usual snide remarks. "God, don't stop now," he groaned while Dearka swiped the back of his hand across his mouth and grinned at him in conquest.

"Don't wanna wear you down too fast," came the insolent response.

Yzak snorted, his face still flushed from the sensuous encounter. "Fuck you."

"Oh, I will."

"I'm going to beat the fucking shit out of you for this, you bastard."

"Is that so?" There was a mischievous glint in the tanned boy's eye. "You can try it in the bedroom."

"Aw, that's too bad," Yzak mocked, his tone biting and laden with heavy sarcasm as he struggled to control his unsteady breathing. "All your effort to make the room look like a women's day spa, and now we're leaving."

All at once, Dearka became serious. "Yzak," he started, "You still think this is a game."

The paler boy blinked his icy blue orbs, gazing at him silently from under long lashes. "Ex_cuse_ me?"

The blonde sighed and picked himself up, settling himself onto the sofa beside his partner. He slid his arms around the other's slender waist, resting his chin on a pale shoulder and murmuring low into his ear, the way he knew the boy couldn't resist.

Yzak tilted his head slightly to get a better glimpse at him. Dearka's eyes were closed, a slight frown making itself noticeable on his flawless features.

"Elsman, are you _cuddling_ with me?" The ill-tempered boy's tone was poisonous.

"Just shut up and listen."

Yzak waited patiently, but no explanation followed. Finally, the silver-haired Duel pilot extracted himself from Dearka's grip and faced him, a sour look adorning his countenance.

"_You're_ the one making this into a game, Dearka," he exclaimed. "You had me at your mercy just now, but you stopped. I don't know what type of carnival you think this is, but how do you expect me to take you seriously when the only thing on your mind is getting me to be as submissive as possible?"

"That's just it," Dearka gritted, "You _don't_ take me seriously. You're too wrapped up in your own desires to listen to what I've been trying to get across."

"My _desires_, Elsman? I'll tell you what my desires are." His eyelids lowered and he ran his gaze over every muscled inch of his partner seductively. "I want to finish this, and I want you in that bedroom now."

Dearka looked him straight in the face. "You also want Athrun Zala, but you can't have him, can you?"

Yzak froze, and his eyes hardened. "What did you say to me?" The inquiry came out a hoarse whisper.

"I think you heard me, Yzak." There was a hint of a deep, hidden emotion in the tanned boy's amethyst eyes. Pain.

The silver-haired youth didn't say a word, confirming his clever adversary's assumption. Had it been that obvious? He hated Athrun Zala with all his heart, but there was a fine line between repulsion and attraction, one that Yzak feared he'd been tempted to cross one too many times. Now his roommate had read it in his actions, seen it in his attitude. He could no longer deny it. However, he could hold his silence, therefore retaining a fair amount of dignity.

"He's straight, Yzak," came the blunt statement from the other boy on the sofa.

Yzak's cheeks blushed a rosy color, yet he remained mute.

Dearka could see the conflict pass over his partner's face through his rapidly changing expression, and he softened just a bit. "What I've been trying to tell you is that if you dwell on it for too long, you're going to get hurt. I don't wanna see that happen to you."

"And? Your playing games with me is supposed to somehow fix the problem?" There. Now it was too late to deny it. At least he knew he could trust Dearka.

The blonde blew out another deep breath. "To you, this might be a casual encounter, but to me it isn't. That's what I've been trying to tell you, but you're so busy with your own denial that you haven't even noticed."

Yzak's eyelids flickered. "Are you trying to tell me, Elsman, that all this actually _means_ something to you?" He watched the opposite Coordinator conscientiously as he seemed to consider answering the question that had been so casually posed.

Then the blonde shrugged. "Forget it, Yzak, just forget it."

"Elsman, I have no idea what you're getting at, but I know neither of us can sit here for much longer."

It was suddenly as if the previous conversation had never occurred. Dearka's face lit up with a roguish grin, and he laid a light kiss on Yzak's cheek and spoke in a low, seductive whisper.

"I'm going to make you want me so badly that you'll be screaming by the time I'm done with you."

This time, a sly smirk weaved itself onto the blue-eyed boy's face as he countered the tempting challenge. "You may have to re-think that theory. Now it's my turn."


	3. Round III

The pale-haired boy rose, gripping Dearka's wrist with an urgency that was clearly apparent. The blonde allowed himself to be led vigorously into the bedroom. The lights were out, and his eager partner made no move to switch them on. Instead Yzak hurled the door shut with a crash and slammed the tanned youth against it, seizing his shoulders and pinning him down flat against the surface, taking his enticing lips in his own. He thrust his tongue into the blonde's mouth, roaming the pleasantly sticky inside while Dearka pressed himself against him. Yzak could still feel tension in his movement, however — something was still not right. No matter. He'd soon ease any doubts the other boy had with an intimate session that would rock his world.

He felt Dearka's hands tighten around his waist, and he pulled away from the kiss, leaving both of them gasping with shortness of breath.

"Damn," Dearka mused aloud, licking his lips carefully. "You're one hell of a control freak, aren't you? I like it."

"I can't seem to keep my hands off of you, Elsman. Lucky you. Shut up and get on the bed. _Now_."

"Yes, sir," Dearka joked, his eyes gleaming. "May I ask what you plan to do?"

"No, you may not." He rummaged through the closet rapidly, though his search was made twice as difficult due to lack of light. His partner laid down obediently, leaning casually back on the pillow to wait. Finally, the paler boy came away with something clutched in his left hand, a wicked grin creeping onto his features.

Dearka heard the swish of leather and his eyes went wide in genuine shock. "Now, Yzak, that's just a little kinky, don't you think?"

"Ha. This is what's called my version of an equivalent exchange, Elsman." Yzak strolled over to the bed, twirling the black belt lazily in one hand. "You tortured me out there in the living room. Now I get my chance to pay you back."

He climbed slowly to his partner and straddled him, his muscled thighs resting along the other boy's hips. Taking both of Dearka's wrists in his strong grip and binding them unmercifully to the posts at the head of the bed, he slid the belt tight and clasped it securely, a cruel snicker escaping his lips.

"No hands!" Dearka cried indignantly, but Yzak laid a narrow finger over his lips to silence him.

"Take it like a man."

Yzak swung his legs back over the side of the bed, and Dearka watched as he shed his jeans, kicking them absentmindedly to one corner of the dim room. In an instant, he was atop the blonde once more, his slim fingers working away at the buttons and zipper of his victim's own form-fitting bottoms. He allowed one hand to slip below Dearka's waistline, and as his fingers closed in a teasing grip, the tanned gundam pilot let out a low moan of pleasure.

"Oh god, Yzak…" He automatically tried to bring his arms around his partner's neck, but found to his dismay that he couldn't move. "Shit," he cursed with feeling, realizing that this was only the tip of the iceberg.

Yzak snickered lightly. "Well, well. That's just too bad." Still gripping his partner firmly, he bent at the waist and leaned over, bringing his own luscious lips to his adversary's jaw and kissing him. "How does this feel?"

"Too damn good," Dearka panted desperately, as Yzak ran his hand up and down the length of his hardened appendage with a languorous flair.

The pale Coordinator moved his concentration to Dearka's neck, his silken silver hair brushing the side of his quarry's cheek as he extended his tongue to leave a shining trail on his dark skin. Then he bit down on the tender area sharply, sucking passionately at the spot until he was sure he'd left a brilliant mark. When he drew away again, Dearka was gasping.

"Nice work," the blonde commented, referring to the blotted pink spot his domineering lover had undoubtedly left.

"You think I'm through? Fat chance, Elsman. I'm not nearly done with you yet."

Dearka tilted his head back to allow the opposite boy easier access his neck, and Yzak set to it with a will. He traced a pleasing trail all the way down one shoulder and moved to his collarbone, gnawing teasingly at the sweet flesh, sending shudders of excitement down Dearka's spine. The blue-eyed boy hovered just inches over him as his lips wandered the surface of his skin, purposely denying his partner the close contact he desired, drawing out the torturous game. Dearka tugged helplessly at his bonds, a weak attempt to free himself and pull the slim boy atop him to slake his yearning, but try as he might, the mighty leather belt thwarted all his efforts.

"Do you want me to free you now?" Yzak purred as he ran his hands over every inch of the blonde's firm body, his voice low and seductive like liquid smoke.

"Christ…yes."

"Well, I don't feel like letting you go just yet." He kissed a steamy trail down the captive boy's stomach, pausing at his protruding member and chuckling before licking it with ultimate pleasure. He was clearly enjoying himself.

He ran his tongue over the head, sucking just lightly enough to make the tanned boy above him tremble with unfulfilled longing. His touch was warm and sticky; the feeling sent a jolt of passion through his partner that couldn't be hidden or denied.

"You sick fuck," Dearka managed to gasp, "I didn't do anything like this to you."

"You're right, Elsman," Yzak replied reflectively, "But I like this much better."

"Untie me."

"No."

"I…I can't take this."

The silver-haired soldier lifted an eyebrow. "Oh? What a shame."

"You…you don't understand," Dearka moaned, his desire threatening to overtake him. "I was already almost at my limit, just from before…"

"Weakling."

"So help me, Yzak," the blonde boy panted, "When you let me loose…"

"Is that a threat?" Now he was nuzzling the area between his partner's legs, driving the blonde absolutely mad with heat.

Dearka strained at his tough leather bonds. Yzak looked up in alarm. They _were_ both Coordinators after all — not ordinary humans. He supposed that if he really pushed Dearka to the brink, the tanned youth could snap right through the belt with ease, just like a ravaging wolf. He would have to take steps to prevent that.

"I'm done fooling," Yzak announced smoothly, running the tips of his fingers over the blonde's most sensitive spots. "I want to hear you screaming my name. And if you think I can't make you do that, you're mistaken."

"Christ, just hearing you say that the way you did is enough to convince me," Dearka's voice shook.

Yzak placed his narrow hips squarely atop those of his captive's, pressing down and rocking back and forth just slightly, until an involuntary moan escaped through the lips of his lover. The sound was irresistible, and it only served to make him want the blonde more. The scent of his strawberry shampoo still lingered, and he buried his face in the tanned boy's wavy hair as he shifted again up above him. He rotated his hips in the most pleasing manner he could think of, made suggestive thrusting motions, and rocked against him, supporting himself above the taller boy with his elbows while at the same time allowing little room for air between them.

Dearka's chest was heaving with the effort it took to maintain what little control he had left. Yzak's body was slender and lithe, his movements fluid and stimulating, dangerously tempting and nearly too heavenly to be real. His touch kindled the flames of sexual desire within him into a raging fire. Pale, bare skin met his own, and the heat he felt in his groin area as their erections rubbed together hard and fast was almost too much for him to bear.

"Yzak…don't stop…"

The silver-haired youth silenced him with a deep kiss, far more provocative than any he'd ever bestowed upon the feisty blonde in the past.

The combination of Yzak's unrelenting rocking and slithering tongue motions was enough to drive the tanned youth wild. He suddenly found himself aching for entry, or at the least, the permission to enter him. He didn't know which he wanted, and he didn't care — his primary concern was the delicious feeling of warm stickiness that he now could feel slicking both their abdomens and inner thighs, and it gave him a sense of ecstasy to realize that Yzak craved him as much as he hungered for the other boy.

"Uhnn…Yzak…" he murmured weakly as the warm sensation grew closer to its climax.

Yzak's eyes were glazed over with an aching lust, and he rocked even harder. "Say it again, Dearka."

The blue-eyed gundam pilot ran his whimsical fingers over his partner's chest, while the other hand slid up one of Dearka's arms and scrabbled for the buckle to the belt that held him at bay at the bedposts. Even as he sought to free the blonde, he did not cease his tantalizing routine.

Dearka bucked beneath his lover, pressing back with equal force and desire as they began to move as one entity. He cried out despite himself.

"Yzak. Oh my god…"

"Louder."

Though he was almost past the point of all logical thought, Dearka Elsman managed a characteristic comeback. "You have some sort of alpha-male complex, don't you?"

"Just fucking say my name." A command.

But Dearka had been freed at last. He pounced upon the silver-haired boy immediately, grabbing him by the hips and rolling him over in the bed until he was the one on top. Pausing just long enough to look his lover straight in the eye, he leaned so their noses touched. The blonde's lips separated, and his mouth formed a satisfied grin.

"Yzak," he whispered his lover's name insolently in response to the earlier order, and the pale youth realized with frustration that the blonde was in control once more.

"I win," Dearka continued, running his hands up and down the outside of Yzak's thighs seductively.

The silver-haired boy seized him around the neck and pulled the tanned pilot's muscled body against his own, as if the blonde was his life-giving essence. "Shut up and _fuck me_."

Dearka, slithering free of his jeans, needed no second bidding. He melted into the paler boy's slender arms as they held him close, detected the rise and fall of Yzak's labored breathing as the sliver-haired Coordinator elegantly spread his legs, inviting him inside. The blonde let his fingers caress the warm flesh of the boy's inner thighs, preparing him for entry by sending shooting spasms of pleasure throughout his lower body with his skilled touch.

Yzak moaned his consent, and Dearka positioned his body hungrily, inserting himself leisurely into the tight, alluring opening. He thrust upward, savoring the first delicious movement, then retracted, shuddering with delight. He thrust again, and Yzak let out a luscious cry, begging the tanned youth for more.

Yzak was carried into a realm far beyond simple enjoyment. He positively ached for Dearka. The irresistible fulfillment of heavy yearning combined with a pleasant pain sent him rocketing into a dimension of pure feeling, where there was nothing but he and the blonde boy, writhing and melting into the sheets as one. He threw his head back and screamed out his desire with passion.

"_Fuck me harder, Dearka!_"

The silver-haired boy nearly saw stars burst before his eyes as his lover obliged with renewed vigor. Yzak gripped the sheets until his knuckles turned white, arching his back gracefully as Dearka delved deep inside him, rotating his hips in a manner that seemed to strike a delicate nerve and send a wanton tremble coursing through him. He fisted the starchy white sheets with an increasing desperation as the blonde moved himself in and out, unrelenting in his fantastic routine.

Dearka gazed down at the beautiful form beneath him, all the while satisfying himself by sliding in and out, as he savored the sounds of contentment that slipped from the blue-eyed youth being pleasured. A heavy flush had crept into the pale boy's cheeks, his head tilted back, long strands of tousled, silken hair fanned picturesquely atop the pillow. His lips were parted slightly, his icy blue eyes half-hidden by downcast lids as he panted and let his arms wrap around the muscled boy on top. When Dearka shifted his hands to Yzak's hips and pulled his body upwards to allow closer contact, the boy's fingernails dug into his lower back.

"God, you're so good," Yzak moaned into the crook of the blonde's neck, as he thrust his own pelvis forward to allow his partner even deeper inside of him. "And so fucking hard." He could scarcely breath enough to gasp out his next sentence. "Better than last time," he exclaimed as Dearka slid out again, but slower so as to allow the sensation to last.

"Don't stop," Yzak pleaded.

"I'm not stopping, I'm making this last."

But both boys were nearly spent. Yzak could feel himself reaching his breaking point, and each of them panted and gasped, slick with sweat and heavy with fatigue. Dearka could no longer hold, and he let his seed burst forth and bathe them both in its thick, sticky presence. The two orgasmed together, shudders of satisfaction wracking both their bodies as the blonde thrusted twice more to finish it and Yzak clutched him tightly, shrieking his lust into the darkness of the room. It was over.

Yzak sighed as the tanned youth collapsed atop him, indulging him with a kiss on the side of his neck. "Elsman, you're fucking amazing," he said.

"Same to you, Yzak, same to you."

The two ZAFT soldiers let their eyes flutter shut, drifting off into the world of sleep, the scent of strawberries still lingering in the air.

◊ ◊ ◊

_Author Note:_

_I know I didn't cover Yzak's crush on Athrun much other than hint at it, but I didn't want it to be the focus of the story. The story was meant to be pure smutt. ; I do want to explain how that all came about though, so if you'll just stay tuned for my interpretation…_

_I believe it makes perfect sense for Yzak to be hopelessly attracted to our pretty blunette. The line between love and hate is very fine. Concentrate on the relationship Yzak and Athrun have – Yzak is jealous of Athrun's success, and generally just likes to give the guy a hell of a hard time. Typically, when you have an enemy like that, you fight and argue until the reason WHY you're even bickering is lost. But you see, that is when the real attachment starts. You become used to being around your enemy, always ready to provoke and start a quarrel. Then you get accustomed to having them around, almost depending on them and believing they'll always be there, if only just to thwart you in the end. But the fact is, they're there just like you expected. People keep their friends close and their enemies closer._

_Imagine it – after a while Athrun and Yzak know and understand each other better than anyone else, simply from being around each other all the time, learning what makes the other one tick. After a time, I'm sure Yzak got to a point where he was disappointed if Athrun wasn't close by to bother. They may have even built up a fondness for each other. So it stands to reason that Yzak might start to love him. Perhaps I'm not explaining this clearly enough? It seems to work out in my mind. Sometimes the worst enemies turn out to be the closest lovers._

_But Athrun doesn't swing that way, and there's your problem. As far as Dearka goes, he's just an outlet for all Yzak's frustration, but he's also a saving grace in that he keeps Yzak from driving himself insane with thoughts of a person he can't have. Of course Yzak cares about Dearka, but it's more the way you'd love a cousin/best friend. Dearka is the only one that Yzak can relax around, whether or not he likes to admit that. He may not act friendly towards him all the time, but Dearka is the only one he truly trusts, and the only one his walls come down around. And of course, there's the element of strong physical attraction, but it doesn't go far beyond that. With those two, it's screw first, talk later._

_Yzak's feelings for Athrun, on the other hand, are far more genuine. It's a real love that focuses on emotional attachment first and the lust later on, which shows just how much Yzak actually cares for him. Since he knows he can't have Athrun, however, he continues to bad mouth him and take cheap shots, because as long as he can still argue with him, he can preserve that contact. He's hiding his true feelings in plain sight, if you will. And that's the way it works. Yup. _


End file.
